


A Lot Of Random Yurika prompts I have Written over a Period of Time

by Yoywero



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, It can be anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoywero/pseuds/Yoywero
Summary: A shit ton of my yurika prompts. Have at thee. (Not rated because some of them vary from explicit to fluff, so uh, you never know.) Expect them to be terrible!





	1. YeahIDontKnowHowToTagHer!Monika x Bully!Yuri

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me...by the way this kind of is smut? I mean I didn't finish it and I won't, because mostly I write this shit for myself, I think a lot when I'm writing things for the internet. So please don't hate me

"Hey, Yuri?" Monika called for her friend. She really liked this bully. Actually, Yuri didn't even see her as a friend at all. She heard no response. "Oh gosh, are you okay?" Monika called out again, worried.

'That fucking bitch again...' Yuri gritted her teeth behind the corner in front of Monika. 'Honestly, what is her problem? What the fuck does she want? I swear, she's basically a teacher's pet, she's "amazing and popular", she's fucking untouchable at that. If I could, I would bash her fucking head out.' Yuri hardened her fists, fueled with anger.

Monika went around the corner and found Yuri. "Oh, here you are! Why didn't you respond?" "WHAT THE F U C K DO YOU WANT FROM ME? I SWEAR, YOU ANNOY ME SO FUCKING MUCH EVEN THE STUPIDEST NERDS AND GOODY-TWO-SHOES' HAVE GOT N O T H I N G ON YOUR LEVEL OF ANNOYANCE." Yuri yelled at the girl, clearly done with her shit.

"YOU'RE A PIECE OF S H I T. WHY DON'T YOU GO TO FUCKING PURGATORY AND GET KILLED IN AN ETERNAL HELL? I'LL FUCKING L A U G H AT YOUR INSIDES BASHING OUT, SO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY EYESIGHT." She finished, ready to kick the shit out of this girl if she won't get away.

Monika stood silent. 

"W-wow.." She finally spoke. "I've never felt more wet than now..." Monika almost moaned. 'What the fuck...?' Yuri looked at her, weirded out. Monika smiled at the bully and got down to Yuri's ground level, clashing onto her and pinning her to the ground. 

"I really like when you yell at me, Yuu! I just want you to hit me or slap me or anything! Just to f e e l your h a n d s on me is enough to drive me n u t s, Yuri! Hate me, just touch me, I don't care! Please, just do something b a d with me!" 

Yuri's eyes widened, seeing Monika on top of her. 

"You're so fucking disgusting..." Yuri hated her even more now. "So you L I K E D all of this?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU'RE SO SICK, I THINK I'M GOING TO FUCKING THROW UP AT THIS." The bully pushed Monika hardly against a wall. "G-gah..." Monika moaned, feeling the sensation of Yuri's hard hands against her body.

"I-is it wrong to like this? Please, hurt me more..." Monika pleaded, slowly rubbing her temple. Yuri took a step back, her pupils dilated. 'How fucking dare she. IS SHE TRYING TO MOCK ME WITH THIS BULLSHIT?! I WILL FUCKING KILL THIS BITCH.' Her fist hardened, swiftly crashing against Monika with a hard impact. 

Monika felt the pain and loved it. "Oh god! Yes! Yuri, please! Hit me more! I love you so much!~" Yuri was furious. "DO YOU W A N T ME TO CRUSH YOUR FUCKING HEAD?!" "Yes!!!~" Monika begged, absolutely crazy for Yuri's touch. 

Yuri stepped back, disgusted. "Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me." She went away leaving the moaning Monika on the floor around the corner of the school.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuri closed her locker, still angry about yesterday. Most people kept away from her, and those who didn't were foolish or her lackeys. But...

"Yuri!~ Hey!" Monika cheered to her from afar, running to her. She looked so happy to see the bully. "What the fuck do you want, you fucking bitch?" Yuri spitted, gritting her anger. 

"Maybe we could...do what we did yesterday again?" Yuri looked at her, with complete utter disgust and shock. "You can hit me as hard you want!" Monika tried to get the bully to agree.

"How about I just fucking kill you?" Yuri shouted at her.

"As long as you do it with your hands and touch me..." Monika replied, blushing. "I'm completely intoxicated by you..." She said, a lustful tone in her voice present. Yuri couldn't do it anymore.

"How do you even love me? I'm horrible! I don't give a shit if you like to be hurt or some sick shit like that, but how could you love someone like m e?" The bully blushed and asked. 

Monika looked at her with starry eyes.

"Yuri, you're my favourite person in this school. You're honestly the only person who's dared to hurt me, and I absolutely admire your courage...you're very cute, but you can work it just right to be sexy, you don't treat me like I'm weak...you're a m a z i n g. I love you, Yuu." 

The bully blushed scarlet at these words. 

"B-but," Monika shyly added, ",I'd like if you could hurt me more...~" Yuri felt her heart beating fast. Unusually fast. "I..." She was at a loss for any words. 

"You don't need to speak, I just wanted to tell you that..." Monika murmured, hearing the bell ring. 

"I'm sorry Yuri, I've got to hurry to class!" Monika shouted to the bully.

Though, before she could go anywhere, she was pulled back by an hard hand. Yuri smiled.

"You're mine now. So, first off, we're skipping school today." "But where will we go??" Monika asked, looking up at Yuri - quite distressed. "To my house, of course." Yuri replied, taking the girl into her arms and carrying her through the exit of the school. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They arrived at Yuri's house after approximately 10 minutes. 

Yuri carried Monika to her bedroom upstairs. "This is my room." Yuri told Monika, letting her into the room. She looked around.

It was quite tidy, filled to the brim with collections of knives. "You collect knives?" Monika asked, looking around the knives. "What are you, blind? You literally see it in front of you." Yuri replied, annoyed. "Oh thank god you're still the old you.." The girl smiled, relieved.

"What are we going to do, though?" Monika asked, puzzled. Yuri smiled at her and pushed her onto the bed. "Kya~!!" Monika yelped.

"If you're t h a t eager for me, then so be it. Personally, I didn't first believe it, but now it's completely clear that you've got all your wants already laid out." The bully licked her lips. "I might as well give you what you want."

"O-oh..." Monika blushed, eager. 'Does this mean she's going to hurt me...?' She already was excited. T o o e x c i t e d.

Yuri took off her jacket, following with her shirt. As she removed it her DD cup bra showed. Monika gulped. "What? Intimidated?" Yuri teased, laughing. 'Very...' She thought to herself.

But, before Monika said anything, Yuri put her hands on her. Monika moaned immediately with the feeling of Yuri's hard hands on her chest area. Yuri smirked, and not caring about any prior consent she forcefully removed everything she had on. Monika liked it very much though, as it gave her a chance to feel Yuri touch her over and over everywhere.


	2. Pre-Date (Yuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki and Sayori are helping Yuri get ready for her date with Monika.

"I-I need you to help me pick a dress." Yuri stuttered out to her friends she had invited to her house. Though, she didn't tell them really why... "What for?" Natsuki and Sayori looked at her, puzzled. Before even Yuri could start, Sayori immediately interrupted her. "Are you going on a date with Monika???~" Sayori squeed. "How did you know?" Yuri asked, her eyes widened.

"Oh come on. You two are so gay for each other." Natsuki laughed. "You r-really..." Natsuki smiled. "Was there ever any doubt?" Yuri looked away, blushing. She chuckled, but then turned back. "You could help me put together what's in my closet." Yuri looked at them, opening her closet filled with several pieces of clothing and accessories. "Obviously not you anymore." Sayori smirked as Natsuki made the joke. 

Yuri ignored it (unwillingly, may I add) and showed them what they will be working with. Sayori picked up an coat hanger. Yuri and Natsuki looked at her, quite perplexed. "I think she'd appreciate you wearing this later tonight.~" Yuri looked at it. "But there's nothing on it-" Yuri stopped herself as she realised what Sayori meant. She blushed scarlet. "How uncouth!" She pouted putting the coat hanger back.


	3. Mommy!Monika x Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~incest~  
> yep idc this was fun to write.  
> Monika would like to have fun with her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't finish it lmao but maybe I will later

Monika applied some light pressure with her finger onto her daughter's wet panties. Yuri groaned, the liquid seeping out through the fabric. "My my, Yuri...is this how strongly you feel?~" The younger girl bit her lip, her face burning up brightly.

Her fingers continued to slide up and down on the wet line, having several suppressed moans coming out. "M-mom, stop...ngh!~" Her mother pressed down once more on her most sensitive spot, having the decided effect of Yuri being unable to object.

"You're very good at making mommy all worked up, too." Monika placed her hand on her daughter's ass, caressing it a bit. She watched as the younger's panties soaked further as she continued to rub her legs and ass, getting ever so close to her entrance but never going in. Her daughter muffled her moans, her legs shaking lightly at the sensation of her mom's skillful hands.

"Aaah~ Mom..." Yuri let out a cry of pleasure, trying to hold herself back. "Stop resisting it, you're already soaking wet, you can't hide this from me anymore..." Monika purred into her daughter's ear. "In fact, I think I can go in~" 

Her daughter's eyes widened as her blush became hotter. "B-but mom- AH!" Yuri got cut off by two fingers pounding into her wet entrance, accompanied by a soft kiss on her neck. Monika moved her fingers, pleasing her daughter. Lipstick all over her neck now, Yuri screamed often. "Oh, sweetie, I told you to not hold it back...see?" "Ahn!~ Y-yes, but-" Her panting got cut off. "Call me 'mommy', sweetheart~"

A chance to respond wasn't even given to Yuri as Monika's fingers slammed roughly into her pussy once again, having some of her juices gush out. "M-mommy, oOh, I think...w-we should stop....w-what if - ahn!~ - d-dad comes home?" She barely even managed to speak in between several moans. Monika smirked.

"He won't. Do not worry, child.~" "AAAAahn!~" A climax had finally hit Yuri, leaving her with an orgasm rocking her body, making more of her liquid flow on to her mother's fingers. "Mommy...please be gentle..."

Her mother's hands landed on her breasts, fiddling with them and playing. Yuri moaned, drool coming out from her mouth. "Oh, you seem to be enjoying this~" Monika moved her knee to Yuri's wet spot and started moving it. "Mmph!~ O-oh dear, ngh, I-I..." 

The older woman paid no mind to her daughter's pleas as she continued to ram her knee into Yuri's entrance hardly. "You love this, don't you?" Many groans from Yuri assured her she did, but didn't want to give in fully. "Stop resisting. I care about you after all~" Monika, of course, was very bothered by now - her daughter had turned her on, and she wanted to soothe the aching in her loins.

"Yuri, honey...I think I want to do something." Monika took Yuri delicately, turned her around from her side and faced her front. "Now you'll satisfy mommy the best you can, won't you Yuri?" Her daughter gulped at the sight of her mother's pussy hovering above her. "Please do~" Monika sat onto Yuri's face, humming a pleasant tune.

Yuri didn't understand why, but her tongue seemed to enter her mother on it's own, as if it knew that she did love her mother that way. Monika grunted, feeling the lovely swirl of pleasure her daughter began to grant her. "Yes, you're doing so well, keep going sweetie~" She tastes so good... Her daughter thought to herself, lapping up all her mother's juices eagerly. A low moan came from her. "Ngh, oh that feels wonderful..."

But Yuri's face started to blush more as she thought...'This is so shameful, isn't it...?' However, one look on her mother's pleasure and she smiled. 'But, this is so right right now...' right right lmao

"I am so close Yuri, don't hold back!~" So her daughter didn't. Yuri slammed her tongue full force into her mother's pussy.


End file.
